We will meet again
by Diamond-baby94
Summary: New Chapppie....New truths but how are they handled
1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 years since I had last seen them, SIX long years. I and my family had to move, we had no choice it was only so we could take care of my brother Joey, he had, had an accident so the family moved to New York so we could look after him properly, my brother Vitto was against moving and all but we didn't have a choice. So in New York I had made friends best friends in fact and enemies, when I got there I realised I was turning into my worst nightmares 'The Ashley's' I began to wear tight clothes and revealing tops. That's how I got into the popular group, no one dared mess with me. Now I was going back to wear I started I was going back to Third Street. of course I was going to Third School High coz well believe it or not I'm 15 now, see the good thing about being 15 is that you get to do what you want and best is your parents can't control you or maybe yours can but I am the uncontrollable.

"Ashley wake up!" Mum yelled from downstairs it was the first day of my new high school. Damn. I wasn't excited at all.

"Ok mom be down in 30 minutes." I got up 5 minutes later and went to take a shower, when I finished that I picked out my clothes, today I'm going to where a mini black skirt and black lace up boots and a white v-neck top. My hair will be tied up with pins and I will be wearing my red lipstick. See what I was talking about I'm an Ashley. I walked into the kitchen to say bye to my mum.

"Hey ma got to go." I said I didn't want her to lecture me as usual about me being a goody two shoes.

"Err Ashley remember what I keep telling you k hunny?" Mum said.

"Yeah mum I'll be good." I said with a wink and walked out the door.

I was walking to school when I saw a group of boys and girls. They looked like the popular people that used to be me before I moved to this miserable town. The three boys were holding on to one girl each, the girls looked like real tarts.

I walked passed them swiftly like they were invisible. There dare not talk to me in school or else.

I changed my route and went to Kelso's I had to see if the old man was still in business. I see he never quit.

I walked into the shop but no one was at the counter just at that moment a boy walked out he looked the same age as me, he was carrying a few books, he looked like he was going to school. He was quite cute he looked quite built and he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever in my entire 15 years old life, they were green with a mixture of hazel and blue.

"We'd better call God coz he's missing an Angel." he said that was so sweet he called me an angel.

"Oh I'm flattered, you are?" I asked he came to stand in front of me making me seem timid.

"Sorry Tyler and you?" he said

"Ashley." I said

"I see you're one of the Ashley's." he said to me.

"No way I hate the Ashley's, I'm a new student in the school, could you be my escort?" I asked I could now feel my self blushing.

"I would love to." he replied he smiled at me showing pearl white teeth "let me lock up first."

"You work here?" I asked it sounded like I was baffled.

"Yes I do." he said

"What happened to Mr Kelso." I said I had a bad feeling in me. I knew exactly what the answer was.

"You didn't you know? he passed away a couple of months ago and left me in charge." he said

"Sorry just moved back." I said .

"So… you've lived here before have you?" he asked me, I didn't like telling my history to anyone but he seemed different.

"Yeah actually I have but I had to move." I replied in a matter of fact voice.

"Well were here. And its 9:10 oh no we gotta move were late. I'll see you around k?" he said he's voice rising.

"Ok then." I replied quietly and they parted .

I reached the office and the receptionist led me to the principal's office. He looked like a kind man but I was not fooled by appearances.

"Hello Ms Spinneli welcome to TSH if you have any questions ask and here is your time table so please be on your way.

"Thank you sir, I think I'll find this place hospitable." I said in a sickly sweet way.

"Alright now run along." he said. As I walked out of his office.

I knocked softly on the class door, The noise from the class was hectic man.

"Come in." said the class teacher who I think her name was Ms Midget she was a short plum woman she looked kind and her voice was cheery. I was getting freaked already. "You must be our new student, Class this is Ms Ashley Spinneli".

I didn't even bother saying hi or anything , I just took a seat and looked at the board and did the work. At the end of class I packed up my books and looked for my locker. I found it man was this school annoying. Everything about it annoyed me. I had nothing better to do so I decided to just walk about. I saw Tyler he was talking to the boys I saw earlier today as I was walking to school.

"Hey T. was sup with you, so you walking a chick to school today." A boy said.

"What's her name anyway." Another boy asked.

"Oh her, her name's Ashley." Tyler said

"You think you could introduce us?" Another boy said. As I heard that I headed straight for them they all looked pretty cute.

"Hi Ashley we were just talking about you." Tyler said to me.

"So I heard." I said "Ashley here, who are you guys?" I asked.

"Oh I'm T.J, this is Vince and that one is Lawson." T.J said. My eyes widened in surprise, they were my old friends I couldn't believe Lawson was with them. "What's the surprise?" He asked.

"Oh nothing sorry got carried away with something, Tyler are you doing something after school?" I asked quickly I had to cover my surprise.

"Yeah I've got football practise and I have to look after the store." he said.

"Oh no worries I- err just forget it k see you around." I said and walked away how dare he turn me down, as I walked away I heard the other boys say to him 'how can someone in their right mind turn that down!" and he said 'y'all know I have to look after the store!"

It was the end of the day and was raining like mad. Oh no my top it was getting see through, I covered it with my books and made my way home. As I was walking I heard someone call me.

"Ashley!" He said it sounded like T.J. I looked back his hair was flattened by the rain, his chocolate eyes looking deeply mesmerized.

"hi don't you have football practise or something?" I asked him as he met up with me.

"No it was cancelled dang rain!" he said with frustration.

"Right ok." I said.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked me.

"yeah sure." I said.

"what's your surname?" he asked

"Oh its Spinneli. Ashley Spinneli. Why?" I asked him

"You don't remember me do you?" T.J said.

"Why should I?" I asked him.

"T.J Detwhiler." he said.

"Wow!" I said and threw my arms around him, dropping my books on the floor his eyes were wide. "Sorry." I apologised.

"No prob, so you mind if I walk you home?" he said.

"Well we are half way so I guess it wouldn't hurt." I said. We walked home talking about the past and how much fun we had until we got to my doorstep.

"Well were here." he said looking deeply into my eyes, I knew what he wanted to do but I also knew Vitto would torment me for the rest of my life so I took the easier option he leaned forward I put my finger to his lips and kissed his cheek.

"Don't ruin the moment I'll see you tomorrow k." I said

"Bye" he said. And then I closed the door.

"Hey Ashley hunny back so soon, join us for dinner later k got to go bye." Mum said and quickly closed the door.

"Wonder where she was going." I thought wait she wouldn't, I'll kill her!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh Oh my gosh I realised what mum's gone and done I told her not to, I told her once, I told her twice but she would just never listen to me. Well what she's done is she comes back to home in time for dinner with… a dress, oh yeah did I tell you that the senior prom is next week, well anyway it is, unlike every other girl in the universe I think I'm the only one that isn't too excited, I think it's a waste of time having these things and plus the cause way too much heart break for the people who get rejected, and it starts rumours. Anyway I'm guessing everyone's got a date already and I bet they know what they're going to wear. So here I am now staring the dress mum got me it actually quite alright really and she got me matching high heels and purse, there all light blue to match my eyes the high heels have little glitter gems on them, anyway enough about that. I need to get to sleep its 10pm.

-Next morning-

I make my way down the school hallways boys and girls mixing asking each other to the dance when T.J comes up behind me.

"Hey Ash." he says casually "You got a date yet?"

"Hey to you too and no." I said slightly annoyed. Just then Tyler came and met us .

"Hey Tyler." I said.

"hey Ash, why the long face?" he asked confused of my huffing and puffing, then he turned to T.J and said "She doesn't have a date does she?"

It was supposed to be a whisper but I could hear it, how can they be so mean, but I guest the saying boys will be boys means something now don't it.

"So Ash anyway I was wondering do you wanna go…" but then Lawson comes out of no where and says

"Yo you wanna go to the dance with me?" "What me?!" said T.J sarcastically.

"Duh no!!!" Lawson said "I was talking to this dashing lady beside you."

"oh Lawson when did you start being so sweet?" I said with a cute smile "but anyway I'll go to the prom with you."

"cool I'll pick you up at 8 k… but right now I'll be off, Miss Crawford said if I was late one more time I'd be done for. Later" said with a short wave of his hand.

I turned back to Tyler to see he had gone, I wonder what he wanted to ask me. "Where did he go?" I asked T.J.

"I dunno, hey you wanna get to class." T.J said and started walking living me behind.

"Teej what's going on?" I whined

"nothing now come on." he said gently pushing as if I was a baby.

-After school-

"so Lawson what's up?" I asked the now so gorgeous Lawson.

"nothing." he said as we went up to his room.

"one minute I just need to change my top k." he said. As I tried not to look as he changed but it was too hard to do, as I opened my eyes I was just fortunate enough to catch a glimpse of his abs, he had put on a vest so his hair was all ruffled making him look like a bad boy. I curse my hormones.

"wow you've been working out." I said as a matter of fact.

"I'm glad you liked the view" he said as he came closer to me. I could swear I heard my heart in my ears, but just then I felt his arms around my waist and his lips get closer to mine until we met. About five minutes later we heard his doorbell ring and sprang apart, I quickly fixed my top and my hair while he went to get the door…it was T.J but I heard them to talking about something but I wasn't sure what so I went closer to the stairs.

"Lawson you have to break it off with Spin." I hear T.J say. How can he say this.

"I can't do that." Lawson says

"What about Crystal you know your CURRENT GIRLFRIEND!" T.J says. And I feel tears begin to prick my eyes.

"look Teej I'll fix everything after the dance, remember Crystal asked King Bob to the dance and couldn't even ask me her boyfriend!" Lawson nearly shouts.

"Well don't say I never told-" T.J stops when he sees me behind Lawson. I push past them and walk away. T.J follows me.

"Spin come on stop walking." he says

"No, Teej, hell no! he played me!" I said, T.J puts his arm around me as I break down crying.

"I guess I should have told you when he asked you huh?" he says sympathetically

"wait a minute you knew?!" I say calmly

"I never knew you would be sucking faces with him though." he says "and if you didn't hear me saying I told him to break it off with you coz I never wanted you to get hurt, I'm sorry."

"no don't worry its my fault." I say " I'll see you tomorrow okay." then walk the other way to my house leaving him suspicious of what I'm going to do. But I'm not going to do anything because I never was really into relationships anyway.

-Next day-

We are all in Ms Jones English lesson when a note is passed to me it was from Tyler it said

'_I heard about what Lawson did to you and I think he's a jerk someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be treated that way. I hope you recover soon and do me the honour of being my date to the dance?' pretty please Tyler._

I looked back and smiled at him and mouthed 'yes' he looked really happy and at the end of the class he came to me and said he was really excited. We met up with T.j and the rest including Lawson and I casually said hi to Lawson as well everyone was gob smacked.

I walked home alone to get my head cleared, I was really excited for the prom now but there was always this doubting feeling I was getting deep down in my mind but I don't really know what it was supposed to mean.

**What is the doubting feeling in her mind? Is she really over Lawson? Is there some else she likes? To find out all you need is to REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

I'm excited for the prom….I think. I'm not sure what I should be feeling right now. Oh Joey what would you do have done. Every now and then Joey would ring me up and ask how I was doing, I wish he called me now. What is with me….I'm so stupid, don't I ever learn. See, this isn't the first time this sort of thing has happened to me before but I hate to bring the past up. When I got home I walked straight up to my room, mum wasn't home, dad was never around. Vitto don't even get me started.

I didn't have a happy family. Not anymore, not after Joey.

Everything just changed, I changed, I tried to pretend this wasn't happening once before but it didn't work out. Mum acts like what happened didn't too. Vitto just got out of hand .

I need to get my heard cleared. I need to get out and just breath.

I change into black sweats and a tank top that said "Screw you" I ran down the docks and sat on the bench facing the water.

"Ash. Is that you?" a voice from behind me asked.

"Maybe." I stated simply

"are you alright?" Tyler asked, coming to sit by me.

"Define alright." I said.

"Is this about Lawson?" he asked

"do you always have to ask questions?" I said sarcastically.

"I just wanna know." he said "To see if I can help"

"I don't think you can." I said taking a long look at him before concentrating my attention on the water in front of us.

"Try me."

"Sorry I don't I can." I said and got up from the bench.

I was walking towards home but he was still following.

"Ashley wait up." He said faking to be out of breath. "please." I looked back at him. He looked so…breath-taking.

"Alright lets just get to my house, I think its going to rain." I said as we walked hurriedly towards my front porch. I looked up at my neighbours window…T.J's window. He knew about Lawson but decided he couldn't tell me about Lawson's little play on me. I let us in through my front door and shut the door behind Tyler.

"Do you want anything?" I asked him.

"yeah. to know what's up." He said plainly.

"Look Tyler, its complicated."

"Just tell me."

"Fine…remember Lawson was using me, T.J knew about it. And apparently he couldn't tell me first because me and Lawson were….making out" the last word came out as a breather, I hoped he didn't hear it.

"WHAT?!" he laughed "You were making out with Lawson?!" then he stopped "Oh my God! You weren't joking."

I threw the kitchen towel at him. "Do I look like I'm joking! Now I don't feel up to going to the dance. I'm sorry" I gripped the work top hard. I felt I was gonna scream. I looked at Tyler he looked away. Disappointment.

"I didn't know you felt that way." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry"

"its alright." he said "I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked out that night without turning back to me. I don't even know what I was feeling. It sure wasn't happiness.

I went to bed that night with a pang of guilt.

The next day I went to school in a simple black tank top and jeans, my hair was in a messy pony tail.

I saw T.J and Tyler hanging on the school wall but I didn't got to them. I went straight to class. I just sat through the classes not even listening to anything. At lunch I sat in the corner and just ate. Then went to the art room and just painted what I was feeling. Hurt. Regret. Anger. Guilt. I didn't realise what I was doing till I was done it was me when I was younger. When I was happier. I hate my self. I hated what I had become. This just wasn't me.

I left that art room and went to the fields where some girls were playing football. I wanted to play. I used to play at my other school, apparently I was the best.

"hey can I play?" I asked 1 of the girl's who's name was May.

"Can you?" She asked

"yeah . I think I could keep up with the ball." I said

"Okay. Right then." She rounded up the team. " guys we're gonna play a match 5 a side. I pick Ashley"

As the game started I started to show my talents and everyone came round to watch even T.J, Tyler and Lawson.

At the end of the game I was well out of energy, when T.j and peers came to talk to me.

They all looked down at me.

"Look Ash, erm I guess we're to apologise for acting like asses. And we hope you can forgive us." T.j finally spoke up.

I laughed. Not at them but at the situation.

"Guys don't worry about it, its cool I forgive you. In fact I forgave you a long time ago but you know….."

We all laughed.

I felt relieved.

"So does this mean we can still go to the dance." Tyler asked

"Well du'h" I reached over for T.J "come on we have to talk."

"What is this about?" he asked.

"What's up with you?" I asked

"What?! Nothing." he said in protest

"Tell me now or I'll beat it out of you!" I said giving him the evil eye.

"Look its nothing."

"Teej I've known you from long back and I know its never nothing."

"okay fine…but promise you won't be angry." he said "well…I wanted to ask you to the dance way before Lawson, but then you said yes to him and I guess I was angry at you for that." he look like their was more to the story but my expression probably told him to take a breath. I looked shocked at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What will Ashley do now? Well you never know if you don't review your thoughts on this story!**


End file.
